Love me
by mimiBB
Summary: First OS in English! I hope you'll love it! I am sorry if I did some mistakes! :*


**Do you remember when Booth proposed Hannah? And what if things played completely different? What if Hannah said yes? How will Brennan react when Booth will tell her the news?**

"I think I did a mistake. I shouldn't let you go." She said crying. Booth never expected that. He never expected that one day she would want to be with him. He couldn't think properly. On one hand, there was Hannah, the one who traveled for him, the one who loved him. But on the other hand there was Bones. And she did a lot of things for him. But he couldn't forget how she broke his heart months ago.

"Bones I can't, I'm in love with Hannah now. We're going to marry." He had a sweet tune but Bones felt that each words were stabbing her poor heart. Her sobs increased and for a while she reconsidered their partnership. Her sobs decreased and she looked at the coffee into her small hands. She had loosen him.

"I don't know if we should continue to work together. I have to go back to Maluku at the end of the week and I think I'll stay there for a while. Discovering new things about humans is my job, not solving cases." When she said that, Booth felt his hear skipping a beat. He didn't want her to leave.  
"Why Bones? Why do you want to leave?" When he said that, she wanted to laugh at him. He was fucking asking her why she wanted to leave?! The reason wasn't obvious or what? It's because I can't stay with you and see you happy with a woman that's not me, she thought, but it's my fault. She stood up and left his office. Booth was walking behind her.  
"Temperance, I want an answer." She didn't talk to him. "It's because I'll marry Hannah, right?" She stopped walking, just in front of her car. Booth engulfed her into a hug and she cried into his arms. During that moment where she was crying her eyes out, Booth realized that he was still in love with her. "I won't marry her Bones, I think I'm still in love with you."  
"No Booth, you can't. Go marry her, I'll be fine. She doesn't deserve to be hurt like this.  
-Neither do you." He cupped her small cheeks into his hands and then he placed his lips above hers. It was a gentle kiss, full of passion, desire and something more that he called love. Her small hands hold his shirt, she never wanted to let him go again. When they lacked air, they pulled out. Her blue orbs were so beautiful, there were sparks into them. **  
**"I want you Bones, please, don't go. I'll break up with Hannah, because I love you Bones. But please, don't go." He hold her waist tightly and pushed her against her car. He kissed her cheeks, then her eyelashes, her nose and finally her lips. "Wait, Booth! We can't, you need to...

-Yes, I'll break up with Hannah right now. Then I'll come back. I love you Bones.  
-I love you too, Booth." He kissed her then he ran towards his SUV and drove to his home.

**A hour later.**

There they were. Booth was standing in front of her with flowers, daffodils, in his hands. She smiled shyly.  
"How did she react?" Was the first words which escaped her mouth. She looked at him with concern in her eyes.

"She didn't react, so busy fucking her cameraman." She was sad for him, even though now he was with her, she thought that if she didn't "make a scene" earlier maybe Hannah would cheat on him for years after their supposed wedding. "Oh my god Booth I am so sorry!" She hugged him. "That doesn't matter Temperance, because now I realized that you're the one." He kissed her passionately. Her small hands held on his shirt as he pressed her against her front door. Her desire never was so big. She wanted him so bad. He undressed her and she did the same with him. Each movement was full of lust. When he saw her body pressed between his body and the door, he just wanted to make love to her. He sucked on her neck, then he trailed a line of kisses until he reached her breasts. He licked them, cupping them, massaging them.  
"My fucking god Booth!" She moaned while he was sucking at her left nipple, twirling the other between his fingers. She wrapped her right leg around his waist and started grinding on his crotch. He gulped and almost bit her nipple. "Slow down." He said against his chest. She pushed him off him and she made him fall on the sofa. Then she sat on his lap. She kissed his neck then his abs, until she reached his hard cock. She kissed it before taking it into her mouth.  
"Bones!" He groaned. He caressed her pale skin then he cupped her ass cheek before slowly putting his finger into her core. She moaned loudly. "Bones I'm gonna cum!" She pulled out and he withdrew his finger. She kissed him and he tasted himself mixed with the sweet taste of her lips. She wrapped her legs around his waist and she guided his dick towards her entrance. He rubbed the tip against her clit. "Please Booth, just do it!" He finally gave up and he entered her slowly. People lied when they said that they felt butterflies and everything when they're with the one they loved, Brennan was completely dying, she never felt like that before. Theirs bodies were made for each other, and they knew that the moment where they united each other. He started to move slowly, his eyes locked with hers.  
On the other hand, Booth felt that he was melting, he was exploding, he thought that nothing couldn't stop him from loving the sweet Dr Brennan.  
"Boooooth!" She moaned while his pace was increasing. Both of them were on the edge of the agony, he hold her waist tightly and with one thrust, he sent both of them in a world of pure pleasure, the name of each other was escaping from theirs lips. She fell into his chest and mumbled an "I love you." He caressed her back slowly and answer:  
"I love you too Temperance."  
**THE END.**


End file.
